1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a control method thereof which checks whether a data source device is registered with the electronic device when the electronic device is connected to the data source device, and in response to a determination that the data source device is not registered with the electronic device, registers the data source device, and stores setting information of at least one of a video and an audio, and in response to the data source device being again connected to the electronic device, outputs at least one of the video and the audio by using the stored setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various methods of transmitting a file, like a video, and viewing the video from another device. Such transmission methods include attachment of a picture to a text through a multimedia message; attachment of a file to e-mail; transmission through applications; transmission through cloud service; transmission through Bluetooth; and transmission through Wi-Fi direct.
If a file is transmitted to the data source device by the foregoing transmission method, a receiving device may receive and view videos and audios. However, each device may have different settings for videos and audios. Therefore, the videos and audios received by the receiving device may have a setting that is not desired by a user when they are output.
Since a user should change the setting of videos and audios, such as resolution and sound whenever the user receives the videos and audios in order to view and listen to them, the user may feel inconvenienced.